Rhyu Shadowsong
Rhyu Shadowsong was to be the first in line of the Shadowsong Dynasty within the Elitian Empire as the previous dynasty left no heir. Like all to be emperors, Rhyu was tested to prove he had arcane talents. Rhyu was successful in these tests and was chosen to be the strongest candidate for the position. Tradition dictates that when a dynasty falls within the Elitian Empire, the strongest of those with magical talents within the ruling families should be chosen as the next leader. This is because a mage has the capability and power, with the help of the many arcane implements created over hundreds of years by the empire, to view thousands of miles away realizing threats before they happen. Rhyu was more than capable in this regard, but ended up disappearing in the year that would become the first year of the Era of Kings. Birth and Growth Rhyu Shadowsong was born into the influential elven Shadowsong family in the seventy-ninth year of the Kutana dynasty. He, like all young elves of the time, spent much of his time studying the arcane arts which he enjoyed very much as opposed to the formal family life that was required of him as well. Rhyu, through his teenage years, became the typical rebellious sort. He began to further his own studies with the arcane studying not only intellectual magics, but combat magics as well as dark magics. This was not uncommon, but was still concerning to his parents and to what would be his future subjects. He managed to keep this a secret from his parents until he lived life alone in adulthood. Adulthood Rhyu was expected to start his own family and begin to participate in political functions. Instead he moved far from the capital to continue mastering the arcane arts. He became very powerful with combat magics especially. Shortly after he built his tower, which was his home away from the city, an orcish raid happened to the nearby subburb. When the orc armies approached his tower, he was able to kill off the invaders alone. The Emperor and Empress heard of Rhyu's heroics and offered him recognition and rewards for his protection of the Elitian people. Rhyu suspected this was one of their many schemes to bring him within the political foil. Rhyu would end up striking a deal with the Empress that allowed him to continue practicing his magic alone within his tower so long as he would answer any call for aid against military threats across the empire. Rhyu never answered any call for aid and protected his tower with magical wards. His usefullness was not worth the small army it would take to break through his fortifications. So, Rhyu was allowed to study in peace for many years. Eventually his studies led him to two forms of magic. These forms included divine magic and conjuring magic also known as summoning magic. Rhyu would begin summoning spirits of dark and light alike and learn directly from these spiritual entities guaranteeing him more power. Disappearance When the last of the Kutana rulers passed away, Rhyu was required to become Emperor. At this point it was worth it to the Elitians to spend a small army to retrieve Rhyu from his tower. When they approached the tower, it had been abandoned. The protective wards and runes had all been destroyed and the tower's contents were emptied. Rhyu was gone. A military government was created in the hopes of keeping order until Rhyu was found. Finding their Emperor posed an impossibility and soon they had to deal with all of the issues of the Empire from wars and rebellions, to the financial crisis brought by the Dwarven restriction of trade. The Empire would ultimately crumble, being reduced to a small region northwest of Edeas, and Rhyu was never found.